


Why can't I have you?

by Setsunai



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsunai/pseuds/Setsunai
Summary: For the first time in years Kim Jaeduck couldn't sleep.





	Why can't I have you?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Couldn't sleep hehe. 
> 
> S

Today is the last night. Last night in Japan. Jaeduck couldn't sleep at all. He just stares at Tony in the bed they shared throughout the trip.

Jaeduck toss and turned, got up, tried to count the stars in the clear skies of northern Japan...nothing works.

So he made his way back to their bed and stared at him again. He tried to trace and remember Tony's face one last time using his fingers, avoiding touching his skin completely for he might wake up.

_Why can't I have you?_ , Jaeduck whispers to Tony, while tracing the bridge of his nose. He's still afraid to tell him his true feelings all these years.

_Why did I kept this all inside?_      
_Should I tell him?_  
_It's too late. Don't tell him._  
_He's happy now._  


_He's happy not knowing, Jaeduck._

Those thoughts echoing through the night in a loop. Jaeduck couldn't look at the clock at all, knowing that their last days are over. Tony's getting married in two days. It's over.

His happy days are over.

He doesn't drink wine. But tonight he did. He tried to act normal during he trip. Tony asked Jaeduck to go on a trip with him before getting married. He couldn't refuse. He was already hurt that his friend, his soulmate, is getting married, and not to him. He wanted to drown his sorrows using wine. Let's get drunk. Just this once. Just for tonight.

Jaeduck got up and reached for the glass of wine when he stumbled—

"Jaeduck-ah!" Tony taps and wakes him up. Jaeduck sits on his bed groggily, startled and still processing what just happened. _Was it a dream? No? Wait!_ Jaeduck stands up and rushed outside the room. He sees Edworld and Alexanduck playing with the chicken squeaky toy Tony bought last week. Checks the date and alas, it was a totally a dream.

"Dreams again?" Tony waited for him to come back to his room. "Yeah, it was a bad dream. Hyung, listen, I—"  
"Let's take the dogs out for a walk in the Han River. I have something to tell you." Tony cuts him off, his voice sound somewhat nervous.

"I...I have something to tell you too." Jaeduck goes to the door and closes it shut.

"Well then, spill it out. You want to talk about the dream you just had?" Tony sits beside Jaeduck while grabbing a pillow to place on his lap.  
"Hyung, it's...it's about you. It's about us. I..." Jaeduck stares at the floor, dumbfounded that he couldn't finish his sentence, and he couldn't dare look at Tony's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Tony's hand holding his small, shaking hands.

"Kim Jaeduck, I had a dream about you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda open ended?...but a happy one
> 
> I might create another with Tony's POV and piece it together 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments if you have suggestions or anything hehe.


End file.
